


Can We Kiss Forever?

by Imchriisevans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imchriisevans/pseuds/Imchriisevans
Summary: We follow Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers' life after they fleed the American Government.The duo lives together and works together - will they somehow get romantically involved? We will follow the duo on their quest into the society again, but is it as agents or as normal people? Only time will tell.Will they be able to balance privacy and work, and how is it gonna go when they suddenly reenact with their former co-workers and friends?Start reading to find out!
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Can We Kiss Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> This is my very first story written using Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers as main characters.  
> I have been in love with this couple since 2014, so why not write a story about them, and live my Romanogers fantasy? And what better time to do that, than now, when everyone is in quarantine? (myself included) - we don't have anything but time! 
> 
> (I'm Danish, and English isn't my first language. I haven't written English since I graduated high school last summer, so if there are any grammar errors, that's why! And I apologize in advance for that.)
> 
> This chapter will be a 'pilot' so to speak, that's why it's short. If the response is positive, I will continue writing and add chapters to this story. 
> 
> Happy reading!

‘’Natasha? Are you okay?’’ Steve asked the russian assassin with platinum blonde hair when she was just staring into nothing. 

The duo was on their way to their secret flat somewhere in Europe. They had just ended a 4-day long mission, unofficial mission so to say, and they were both exhausted, but Natasha had been unusually next to herself for the past few hours. Ever since they became fugitives from the American Government, it had been hard to get a real life going, to get some stability that they both so deeply missed. He leaned forwards on the seat he was sitting on and looked at her with those deep ocean eyes of his. They were overflowing with worry for his partner. She lifted her head and shifted her gaze from the dark grey steel wall that was the interior of the jet and then looked at him 

‘’You know.. Nothing really touches an assassin.’’ The former KGB agent confessed, but judging by the air she inhaled, she wasn’t done with talking ‘’but this.. What we just witnessed down there, it’s not in any way okay.’’ She said, her voice quivering just slightly ‘’Those kids belonged to someone at one point in their lives, then they didn’t, and now they’re dead, and will most likely have a funeral with little to none attending it.’’ She said and then she turned around again. He opened his mouth to say something, to assure her that they would be accompanied at their funeral, but he also couldn’t lie to his trusty partner through 5 years. She was right. His opened mouth turned into him biting down on his lower lip and lowering his head. 

‘’Yeah, I thought so too.’’ She coldly commented and then wandered over to sit on the seat next to him. Ever since they met each other for the first time on that helicarrier hovering miles above the ground, they had had a connection, and understanding, a certain respect for each other.

‘’You know, if I could, I would adopt all orphans in the world, Natasha.’’ He said then, his voice soft, yet rough as he shifted in his seat to pick up eye contact with her. He smiled his soothing, assuring smile to her, the smile no one could say no to. Neither could she. She smiled back and nodded ‘’I know you would. Of course you would.’’ She chuckled softly, her body slowly relaxing again. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He grumbled softly when he entered the little kitchen in the little townhouse they had rented as an anonymous place to lay low and keep a low profile. 

The townhouse was small, with only one bedroom, a kitchen and a little livingroom. The bed was small, and they had to share, the kitchen was falling apart and probably filled with mold behind the wooden cabinets. The ceiling in the livingroom threatened to fall down for each day that passed. And the floor had splinters, so no bare feet either. He had to bend his head down just to be able to be in the little kitchen. Natasha loved it, the kitchen suited her perfectly. 

She looked up from the dishes and then she looked a little further up to meet his eyes with hers.  
She let out a soft involuntary giggle ‘’I made coffee.’’ She laughed softly and nodded to the little coffee pot and mug waiting for him at the table, which was just as little as the rest of the house. He grumbled as a reply and walked to the table and sat down.  
Normally it was Steve who would be awake and have coffee ready for her in the morning. She turned around and looked at him while she was still drying a white porcelain plate. Her eyes wandered from his dark blonde messy bed hair, to his incredibly long eyelashes to his, somehow, perfectly trimmed beard, and from the beard down his chest. And she was already undressing him inside her head. 

Then he looked up and his eyes met hers, the static connection between the russian and the american was undeniable. She placed the plate down and leaned back against the countertop and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk dancing over her lips. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee  
‘’Have you heard from Vis and Wanda?’’ He asked her and leaned back in the little wooden chair that matches the wooden table. Wanda and Vision was with them, but they lived somewhere else, their placement was also a secret, but they lived way more luxurious than the two former SHIELD agents. She pouted her rosy lips and shook her head ‘’No, not since yesterday.’’ She replied and slid over the floor to the chair on the other side of the table where she sat down. ‘’They’ll call.’’ He stated, she agreed. 

‘’Since when are you allowed to scoot around in my flannels?’’ He asked her over a cup of coffee with a charming smile on his lips.  
The russian spy wore one of his large light blue flannels, not that he often used them for anything. She looked down at herself with surprised eyes and covered her mouth ‘’I didn’t know it was yours.’’ She smirked and her eyes began to sparkle in that teasing way that he loved. 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, and in that same moment, they heard a loud explosion outside their townhouse. They looked at each other and nodded before they got up, almost perfectly synchronized.


End file.
